Heather's Valentine Surpirse!
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Happy late Valentine's Day ... Heather gets a valentine letter from an old crush ... Formerly known as IAmBeingMe


Heather's Valentine Surprise

Tuesday February 14, 2011

Heather sat on her black leathered couch, her back against the arm roster, facing the kitchen.

She was reading a magazine all about her winning Total Drama World Tour; she just recently had an interview with the magazine editors.

Heather admired her picture, "Wow I look amazing, I knew someday I'll be in a magazine, I knew it"

"Fabian! Give me it!"

Heather let out a frustrated sigh, her little brothers and sisters swarmed in the living room.

Her big sister, Andromeda, yanked the mail from Fabian's hands. "I've been waiting for my acceptance letter from Harvard, now give it"

Andromeda looked through and let out a squeal, "Yes! here it is" Andromeda let go of the mail and ran to her room with the letter.

Fabian then walked over to Heather, "here, you got something"

Heather looked up to see Fabian holding a small white card with a heart on it.

Heather stared at the card, 'a valentine card? But from who Oh it better not be a trick from LeShawna and Gwen'

"Oooh Heather's got a boyfriend" called out one of her little sisters.

Heather glared, "Shut it Valerie!"

Heather took one more look at the card. 'From who?'

She took it from Fabian's hand and opened it and read it:

Hello chica, did you think I had forgotten about you?

Hah! Now don't be silly. You've been on my mind lately; I'll I've been able to think about is you. Your eyes, your grey eyes, oh and especially your personality and your legs. So now, it's Valentines Day. Such a sweet day for couples now isn't it? Anyways I hope you've been thinking about me lately too.

Heather stopped reading, 'he has been on my mind'

So as you can see I still like you, even though you pushed me off the volcano, and when you chose money over me, but I still like you over that. Even though its been a year I still like you. I hope you feel the same.

~Alejandro

Heather took a deep breath, "He, he still remembers me?"

"Who's Alejandro?"

Heather looked over her shoulder and saw Valerie and Fabian reading her letter. For her from Alejandro. Her secret crush! Even though Sierra and Courtney noticed, well mostly everyone did.

Heather's face grew red, "Don't read it! You little twerps. Ugh!"

Heather got up and with her magazine and letter in her hand, she marched to her room.

Heather slammed her door and laid against it.

"Is it really from Alejandro? He really remembers me! This is so ..."

A big smile spread across her face, "Oh Alejandro, I knew you had a crush on me"

"Now I've got proof"

Heather placed the card on her mirror. She looked down to her magazine, and re-read one of the questions they asked her:

"Do you still like Alejandro? Or keep touch with him?"

A: "No ... Uhh ... no of course not. I've been busy and I've haven't had time, but I keep in touch with Courtney and Sierra"

Lie! Guilt filled Heather, she didn't really keep in touch with Sierra or Courtney, but she does know Courtney's step-brother, Marco.

"i hope they don't call and say they don't really talk to me.'

Heather quickly got over that and logged on to her computer.

She went to her Gmail and saw a new message, from...

Alejandro!

She read it quickly and smiled even bigger.

"Heather! C'mon mom and das are here and have goodies!"

Called out Fabian.

Heather rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

Fabian and her mother were talking, "Did she really?"

Fabian nodded proudly, "Yep, me and Valerie even saw it"

Her mother looked at Heather, "heather, did you get a valentine card from Alejandro?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Just asking"

Andromeda stopped Heather from going to the kitchen, "So who's this Alejandro, and the card? Huh Heather?"

Heather sighed, "It's ... he's no one, it's none of your business Andromeda"

Heather walked past a fussy Andromeda, "Oh Heather, you're not getting of that easily."

Andromeda turned and walked into the kitchen, in deep thought.

As they all settled down and finished eating, Mrs. Wilson (Heather's mom)

Got up and passed out plates for desert, "Heather, honey, help me"

Andromeda smirked, "Now I'll find out who's Alejandro and the card"

Andromeda got up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me"

Andromeda went up the stairs, quietly, and opened heather's door.

Her eyes darted to everything in the room till she found what she was looking for.

Andromeda smirked, "there you are"

Andromeda came back down, without Heather noticing she was gone.

Once everyone had dessert they ate.

"Ooh mom, this is soo gooood!" moaned out Andromeda, while stuffing chocolate in her mouth.

Damian looked at Andromeda, "And you say i eat like a pig"

Andromeda glared and snapped, "Shut up Damian"

"Andromeda"

Andromeda rolled her grey eyes and pushed her dark blond hair away from her face, preventing it from getting chocolate.

After dessert Andromeda sneaked to her room. She went on Google and searched Alejandro Burromuerto.

She got many results and saw one that said "TDWT Alejandro and Heather"

She clicked it and saw her little sister, and Alejandro.

"Wow he's hot!"

Andromeda couldn't help click the picture of Alejandro with no shirt on.

Andromeda snapped out of it and opened the card for Heather.

"From Alejandro"

Heather then walked in and noticed Andromeda with her card. "Hey where'd you get that!"

Heather stormed over to Andromeda and snatched it out of her hand.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking through my stuff"

Andromeda didn't answer her, "Is that how badly you wanted to know about him?"

Andromeda looked Heather in the eye, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"If I see you with my stuff again, you're dead"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "whatever'

"That little sneak, going through my stuff"

Heather hid the card in her diary, "let's see you get it now, witch'

"You wretched, blond-haired witch. Ugh! You're so dead next time"

By the time Heather got tired and dozed off, she thought of only one thing, getting back at Andromeda, but for now she held her card from Alejandro and mumbled "I love you, Alejandro" before she goes off to sleep.


End file.
